


Don’t serve my revenge cold

by BuruRaven



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Compliant Up To Chapter 106, Conversation About Death, Gen, No Slash, Power Imbalance, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuruRaven/pseuds/BuruRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It’s been three years and I don’t feel like my promised revenge is any closer than it was two years ago. Lately, I’ve been getting the impression that you seem to have accommodated yourself to our façade. Your role as my butler is but a means to an end, I hope you haven’t forgotten that.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I haven’t-…”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Then, what are you doing? Stalling?”, Ciel interrupted, some exasperation finally bleeding into his words.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Are you in a hurry to have your soul consumed, Young Master?”, Sebastian mockingly asked.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“You know I don’t care about that. My soul is what you bargained for. If you earn it, you’ll have it. There is nothing more to it.”</i>
</p><p>This was my first fanfic ever and it was originally posted on my tumblr on June 24th, 2015, <a href="http://bururaven.tumblr.com/post/122333930294/dont-serve-my-revenge-cold">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t serve my revenge cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler is the property of Yana Toboso, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this, nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

“Of all the contracts you had before mine, have you ever failed?” Ciel asked without lifting his eyes from the work on his desk.

Sebastian calmly finished pouring the earl a cup of tea.

“Are you afraid that I won’t complete my part of the contract, Young Master?”, the demon dodged the question with a neutral tone.

“No. I’m curious about what you’d do if you failed to fill in the appropriate requirements to earn your meal.”, the earl explained, still without lifting his eyes from his work.

 _Ah_.

“I have always gotten my meal.”

“But have you always earned it?”, this time, Ciel’s blue eye locked with Sebastian’s brown eyes.

Sebastian carefully hid his growing irritation.

“And what seems to be the cause of this sudden curiosity, Young Master?”, he asked calmly.

“Do you intend to earn your meal this time?”, Ciel asked coldly.

Sebastian decided to feign innocence.

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s been three years and I don’t feel like my promised revenge is any closer than it was two years ago. Lately, I’ve been getting the impression that you seem to have accommodated yourself to our façade. Your role as my butler is but a means to an end, I hope you haven’t forgotten that.”

“I haven’t-…”

“Then, what are you doing? Stalling?”, Ciel interrupted, some exasperation finally bleeding into his words.

“Are you in a hurry to have your soul consumed, Young Master?”, Sebastian mockingly asked.

“You know I don’t care about that. My soul is what you bargained for. If you earn it, you’ll have it. There is nothing more to it.”

“Of all my previous contractors, the ones that asked for revenge always got to the end of their request only then realizing what an empty achievement it had been. A tortuous road to nowhere. A road with a most delicious destination, indeed, but only for me.”, Sebastian finished with a mischievous fanged smile.

“A road to your belly.”, Ciel chuckled sarcastically.

The earl let out a quiet sigh and raised himself from his chair, slowly moving around the other side of the desk.

“When you came to me that night I had already ceased to exist. I had lost everything I was, I had no more reason to be, I was walking towards the void.”, Ciel said in a quiet but firm tone. “But you gave me a reason. Revenge. And throughout these last three years, revenge is all that I am. The moment I get my revenge, I will be empty again. What purpose would a soul have for me then?”

“What if you find another reason to live?”, Sebastian asked equally as quietly, in what he hoped sounded like a veiled provocation.

Ciel suddenly stopped his progress around the desk, halting midway through its wider side. He let out a loud, cold guffaw that startled the demon. “Don’t be ridiculous, Sebastian, it doesn’t suit you.” A cruel expression took over his beautiful features. “This world is a despicable place. Leaving it will be the best moment of my existence.”

Despite the uncomfortable tug Ciel’s words provoked on his chest, Sebastian smiled wide, displaying his fangs. Hunger suddenly burned in his chest.

“How exquisite you are. A pure, tender child, so deeply scarred. Spiced by what is probably the most frigid perspective on life of all of my previous contractors, and a ruthless, supercilious, unshakable will. And so deliciously endearing.”, Sebastian derailed slightly.

“Wipe your drool, demon.”, Ciel said in a morbidly playful tone, with a sarcastic smile. But his expression sobered quickly and he resumed his slow progression towards Sebastian. “You clearly want to taste my soul. Why then would you be stalling?”

Sebastian carefully chose his words.

“You are, after all, just a child. Regardless of your deliciously ripe essence, I can’t help but wonder what sort of an adult you would become. Observing you grow throughout these three years has been most entertaining. The contract we share is the most fun I’ve had in many centuries, possibly in a millennia. I-…”, Sebastian stopped himself.  _You don’t want to say too much, do you_?

Ciel had stopped his trip around the desk and was now standing in front of the demon. His face bore a slightly vacant expression.

“So, you  _are_  stalling.”, he whispered absentmindedly.

“Our contract has no set expiry date.”, Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

Ciel looked up into his demon’s eyes with that same vacant expression. “No, it doesn’-…”, the earl stopped himself and that wide blue eye was crossed by a tinge of veiled panic. A fast intake of breath as the little body swayed slightly. Ciel easily steadied himself with a hand on his desk.

“No, I can’t live that long. This has been too long already.”, he whispered, unseeingly gazing through Sebastian’s chest. He was breathing quickly. A sense of eminent doom speedily crossed Sebastian’s mind, which the demon promptly ignored.  _He would never_.  _Now, how should I respond to that_?

Suddenly Ciel’s eye sparkled with a sort of desperate rage. “Sebastian, this is an order-…”

“No, Young Master-…” Sebastian felt his hand with the seal burn. _No, don’t do this, child, you don’t know what you’re doing_.

“… you have until an year from now-…” Ciel went on undisturbed by his butler’s interruption.

“Stop, please.” Sebastian whispered urgently, taking a step closer.

“… to deliver me my revenge and consume my-…”

“Please, Ciel.”

A sharp sting on his cheek marked Ciel’s quick slap.

“… soul, as per contract.” Ciel finished as though no interruption ever took place.

A tug in his core and a tingle on his marked hand forced Sebastian to kneel and say “Yes, My Lord.”, as though the words were being scratched off his throat.  _What have you done_? Sebastian felt like savagely attacking the little human in front of him.  _Why would you be this insufferable brat_?

Ciel turned his back on him and swiftly walked towards the door. Right before closing it after himself, an icy tone reverberated through the room to Sebastian. “Don’t you dare to ever call me by that name again.” And with that, Sebastian was alone in the room.


End file.
